


PRB 2019 15-1

by secretly_a_plant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_plant/pseuds/secretly_a_plant
Summary: A short fic I wrote for the Phandom Reverse Bang 2019!





	PRB 2019 15-1

The first thing that I register after hitting the damp pavement is that someone is frantically apologising to me. When I open my eyes I see a tall dark-haired, blue-eyed man offering me a hand. I take it. His hands are smooth and warm, and I realise that I might have been holding on a second longer than acceptable.  
“Oh god, I am so sorry!” I’m startled out of my embarrassment by another wave of hurried apologies.  
“I was just walking Simon,” at that, I look down to a very adorable corgi sitting obediently at the man's feet “and I wasn’t paying attention and next thing I know-”  
“Can I pet your dog?”   
“Can you-? Um, yeah. Sure”   
I bend down and start scratching the dog, evidently named Simon, behind his ears.  
“What a good boy you are! What a sweet boy.” I hear the man laughing and quickly stand up my cheeks bright red.  
“Sorry,” I mumble  
“No, it’s alright! I act the same way whenever I see a dog. I should be the one apologising, your clothes are all wet now.”  
“It’s alright, I was on my way home from work anyway.”  
“Are you sure? I feel terrible about it.”  
‘No really it’s fine, uh,” I break off not sure what his name is.  
“Phil.” He supplies with a smile.  
“It’s alright Phil.”  
“Well, if you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure. It was nice running into you, Phil.”  
“Yeah, nice seeing you.”  
\---  
By the time I get home my legs are starting to chafe from the wet denim. It’s alright though, the cute dog more than made up for it. It’s a good thing it happened on my way home from work, however. It would have been hell waiting tables all day with wet jeans. And as kind as my boss is, she never goes easy on us. Especially on Sundays, which just so happens to be our busiest day.   
After a delicious yet slightly pathetic dinner of cold pizza, thoughts of Phil and his dog invade my brain. Out of curiosity I pull out my phone and type Phil into the Instagram search bar. Of course, millions of results pop up. I didn’t have high hopes, but there was a small part of me holding on to the hope that I might be able to find his account using only his first name.  
After my fruitless Instagram search, I find myself drifting towards my bed, despite it only being around 9:45. Oh well, long day I guess. Surprisingly, since it normally takes me ages to fall asleep, I find my eyes drifting shut the minute I hit the mattress.  
\---  
I wake up early, for once, which means I actually have time to enjoy my morning rather than throwing on yesterday’s clothes and quite literally running out the door. I take my time getting out of bed, stopping to look at my phone and take time to wake up. When I finally reach my small kitchen (which didn’t take very long considering how small my flat is) I realise that I have no coffee. I let out a disgruntled sigh as I come to terms with the fact that if I want caffeine, which I do, that I’ll have to head to work early putting my lazy morning to a halt. I grab my keys and head out.

I take my time walking to work, choosing to take the scenic route. Rather than the normal path I take, which has a superb view of trash cans and shady alley ways, today's route is lined with shops and restaurants and a Starbucks. The prospect of going and getting a latte of some sort seems much more appealing than getting a black coffee in a chipped mug. The minute I walk in I’m hit with a wave of warm air. A pleasant contrast to the icy weather outside. I start to head up to the counter, but I stop in my tracks when I come face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes.   
“Dan!” Phil says with a smile on his face. “What a coincidence!”  
I find a smile growing on my face, what can I say? Something about his unwavering happiness is infectious.  
“Oh, hi Phil!”  
“Can I get you a coffee? I mean obviously, I’m assuming that's why you're here.”  
“Uh-” I don’t come here very often, and the combination of my awkwardness in social situations and my lack of familiarity with the menu has me tripping over my words. “Surprise me? Just something with caffeine please.”  
“You got it,” Phil responds with a chuckle. I start to pull out my wallet but he cuts me off. “Don’t worry about it, this one’s on the house.”  
“It’s fine Phil, really.”  
“No seriously, it’s the least I can do after running you over yesterday.”  
“Well if you insist. I’ve never been one to turn down free coffee.” I say with a small laugh.   
Phil smiles, before motioning over at the station.   
“Well if that’s all, I’m just going to go make your coffee.” He awkwardly gestures before walking away. I pull out my phone, scrolling through my Instagram feed while I wait for my coffee. After a few minutes, I see Phil walking back over with a cup in his hand. He hands it to me and looks up expectantly, waiting for me to take a sip.   
“Jesus Phil, this is incredible! What is this?” He laughs  
“Caramel Macchiato. My personal favorite.”  
“Well if your choice in drinks is always this good you're going to have to surprise me again next time.” My phone buzzes with an alarm reminding me that I have obligations.   
“Oh shit, I have to go, hopefully I’ll run into you again soon.”  
“Yeah, see you soon.”

It’s not until I’m almost at work that I notice a phone number messily scrawled onto the side of my cup.

\---  
I spend the majority of my break writing and deleting texts to Phil. He’s cute, there's no denying that, and he gave me his number, but it was probably just a friendly gesture. He seems like the type of person who makes friends with everyone. After many texts that I decide are either cringy, boring, or a combination of the two I settled on a simple but reliable ‘Hi its dan :)” and force myself to press send. I spend the last few minutes of my break opening and closing my phone and jumping every time my phone dings. In order to keep the anxiety at bay, I keep reminding myself that he’s at work; it makes sense if he doesn’t respond. Just because I’m on my break doesn’t mean he’s on his. Eventually, I have to go back to work, leaving my phone and a supposedly unread text in the pocket of my jacket. 

All throughout the rest of my shift, my walk home, and while making and eating dinner, I try and fail, to forget about my text to Phil. Finally, after I’ve eaten and sunk into my bed for some quality binge-watching time, my phone buzzes. As I reach over, it buzzes again. And then a third time. I laugh to myself as I open my messages to see three texts from Phil.

Hi!!! soz I took so long to reply ^-^   
have a dog to make up for it

what a good boy!  
Is that simon???? 

yes! Im surprised you remembered his name lol  
hes the reason i knocked you down yesterday 

well if hes the reason i really cant complain  
in fact i feel blessed to have been knocked down by that angel

maybe youd want to meet him again? maybe this time without ending up on the ground lol

I hesitate what to say to that, it feels risky meeting up with Phil. Even if he seems friendly, I did only meet him yesterday. But I also don’t want to pass up the opportunity to get to know him better. 

um yes?

Yay! do you want to meet up tomorrow? Im off of work

yee  
starbucks?

sure, me and simon cant wait :)

We end up texting for a while after that. Originally we were just arranging a time to meet, but it slowly turned into Phil asking me about my job, which led to many other things. The more I talked to Phil the more I liked him. We had very similar interests. We had the same taste in video games, music, and even takeaway places. Not to mention talking to Phil felt easy. Social interaction isn't exactly my forte, but with Phil, the conversation flowed smoothly. It would be nice to have a friend outside of work. I love my coworkers and my boss, but it’s not really the same. Besides, the diner is more a family to me than anything. Finally, the conversation winds down, both of us beginning to fall asleep. Even though I’m no longer texting him, I can’t stop thinking about Phil as I fall asleep. 

\---  
The next day is sunny. A welcome change from the perpetual moistness that has haunted London for the last few days. I spend most of the morning laying in bed scrolling through social media. Not the healthiest past time I’ll admit, but once I get started on the Instagram explore page it’s hard to tear myself away. Eventually, I look at the time and realise that I only have about an hour before I’m supposed to meet Phil. After five more minutes I drag myself out of bed and towards the shower. 

Several outfit changes later, Starbucks is finally within my line of vision. I check the time to see that I still have a few minutes before Phil is due to get here so I take a seat on a bench and resume my scrolling. Not long after I sit down, however, I am attacked by a bundle of saliva and tan fur, accompanied by frantic calls of “Simon down!”.   
“Hello there!” I say bringing my hands up to try and protect myself from the onslaught of dog.   
“I’m so sorry about him, normally he’s so well behaved, I don’t know why he always jumps on you.”  
“It’s really not a problem, Phil,” I say laughing.   
“Well if you insist I guess. Do you want a coffee or anything while we're here?”  
“I’m fine, I don’t want to keep you and Simon waiting.”  
“Oh, well if you don’t mind I thought you could stay out here with Simon and I could go in and order.”  
“I mean I’m always up for hanging out with dogs, but I really can’t have you buying me another coffee.”  
“Seriously Dan, it’s fine. Think of it as a gift from Simon. Besides, I have an employee discount.”  
I shrug, smiling. I take Simon’s leash from Phil and sit back down.  
“Oh, Dan, what do you want?”  
I find myself breaking into a giant grin, enough to make my dimples pop.   
“Surprise me.”

\---

Two sugary coffees later and more walking then I do on a normal day, Phil and I are tossing tennis balls at a dog park.   
“This is one of my favourite places to go with him,” Phil says, gesturing at Simon. “It’s a nice change of pace to be outside rather than stuck on a pavement block all day.”  
“Mm. What else do you like to do in your spare time?”  
“Uh, well, to be honest, I don’t really go outside that much. I pretty much spend the rest of my time staying inside on the internet.”   
“Me neither to be honest, I spend most of my free time participating in online Mario Kart tournaments, as sad as that seems.”  
“You play Mario Kart? We should race sometime.”  
“Only if you want to lose, Philip.”  
“Oh really? Pretty confident for never having seen me play.”  
“While I guess we’ll have to change that.”  
“It’s a date. Well I mean, not a date date, unless you wanted to. But I mean, I don’t want to presume-”  
“Phil, Phil, don’t worry, a date sounds nice. Although, to be honest, I’ve never been asked on a Mario Kart date before. But it does sound much more my style than a fancy dinner. “  
“Me too, I’m not much of an extrovert. Oh shit, it’s getting dark. I should probably head home, but I’ll text you yeah?”   
“Yeah sounds great. And Phil?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I definitely prefer your company to video games.”  
\---  
It takes a couple of weeks to find a date that works for both of us, first because of work, and then Phil got sick, and then I got sick. But, on the bright side, we spend almost all of that time texting, and facetiming, and occasionally I run into him at Starbucks when I’m grabbing coffee. Unfortunately, my minimum wage and tips don’t cover daily overpriced coffee, even if it means I get to see a very nice, attractive, person. 

On the bright side, we did eventually find a time. That time happens to be tonight, and to say I’m nervous would be an understatement. I end up spending about 45 minutes sorting through every article of clothing that I own before finally settling on jeans and a jumper, an outfit that is safe but far from extraordinary. After getting dressed I spend longer than necessary trying to get my hair to cooperate. Eventually I just give up and call a cab. One extremely awkward cab ride later and I’m standing outside Phil’s door. I take a deep breath and raise my hand but before I get a chance to knock the door swings open.

“Dan! Hi! Come in, I’m sorry about the mess, I tried to clean but its still pretty untidy.” I look down at my feet to see Simon wagging his tail excitedly.   
“It’s alright, my apartment is probably twice as bad.” As I walk into Phil’s flat and take my shoes off I notice that every surface is covered in something. The book shelves are covered in plushies and figurines, the windowsills are adorned with plants in a questionable state of health, and the couch has a colourful blue and green quilt draped over the back. All in all, it just looks very Phil.   
“If you want you can have a seat on the couch and I can order a pizza. What type do you like?”  
I’m startled out of my thoughts by Phil’s voice. I smile, feeling more content with my life then I have in a long time.   
“Surprise me.”

~10 years later~

“The last ten years haven’t been easy. There’s been ups and downs, fortunately mostly ups. But you have been by my side for all of it. People and places have changed but you have remained a constant. I don’t know what life will bring, but I know I want you to be with me. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. So, Phil Lester, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Shout out to my beta @loyal-phan on tumblr and the artist @sublimehowlter who made the art piece that inspired this fic. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
